Solo por eso
by Janet0041
Summary: ...Solo algunos pensamientos de Gokudera con respecto al ser que mas ha querido… ESPECIAL DEL 10 DE MAYO Angustia, Tristeza…


…Solo por eso…

**SUMMARY: **Solo algunos pensamientos de Gokudera con respecto al ser que mas ha querido… (ESPECIAL DEL 10 DE MAYO) Angustia, Tristeza…

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen… T.TUUUU

…**Solo por eso…**

Por Janet0041

…Si pudiera mirar al cielo y ver tu rostro tan solo una vez mas, lo haría… Pero no es posible, asi que no lo hago… Es frustrante y al mismo tiempo reconfortante el no poder describir como era tu cara con exactitud, sin embargo, SÉ que la recuerdo… incluso más de lo que quisiera…

…Me maldigo por haber sido tan inocente… aunque sé que tu no lo harías si estuvieras aqui… sonreirías y me dirías que no fue culpa mia, puesto que era demasiado joven en ese entonces como para no haberlo sido… mas no estás aquí, asi que lo hago… me maldigo por haber sido demasiado joven como para entender lo mucho que te admiraba… demasiado joven para saber que debia memorizar cada facción tuya y llevarla conmigo a donde quiera que fuera para recordar que siempre habria alguien que me amaría sin importar que pasara… demasiado joven como para imaginar que podía haber un dia en que ya seria capaz de volverte a ver…

…Incluso ahora, pese a los años que han pasado, no he dejado de lamentarme ni un solo momento… si, me lamento… pero no lo dejo saber… quizá exteriorice mis frustraciones cuando intento complacer al décimo, o maldiga al _beisbolista idiota_ cada vez que se rie hasta por que el viento sopla… o incluso maldiga a esa _vaca estúpida_ simplemente por ser estresante… pero jamás demuestro cómo mi tristeza me absorbe dia a dia…

…¿Podrás verme donde quiera que estés?... Incluso si eso fuera cierto, en verdad… preferiría que no lo hicieras… te decepcionarías de ver en lo que me he convertido… no solo en un _lobo solitario_ como muchos me llaman, sino también en un desperdicio para la sociedad… en algo que por mas que intenta hacer las cosas bien, no lo logra… ya ves, ni siquiera logré parecerme en ti en lo mas minimo… y quizá lo agradezco… alguien como yo no merece siquiera llevar tu sangre…

…En verdad, me doy asco… ¿por qué tenias tantas esperanzas en mi? ¿Alguna vez sospechaste que esto pasaria?… No, estoy seguro que no… aunque en ese entonces no lo entendía, ahora sé que tu siempre fuiste tan buena, tan tierna, tan comprensiva y tan fiel a tus sentimientos, que de no haber sido así, yo jamás hubiera llegado a este mundo… diste todo por el ser que amabas, y seguiste haciendolo incluso a pesar de que ese bastardo te traicionó y te hizo renunciar a todo aquello que tenías por delante… pero claro… tu jamás le hubieras odiado o insultado… jamás lo hiciste…

…¿Por qué siempre pensaste en los demás antes que en ti?... Siempre creiste que todos tenian algo de bondad, fue por eso que me dejaste en ese lugar, pensando que no tendrías nada que ofrecerme si me quedaba contigo… lo irónico es que en ese lugar fue donde mas falta me hizo lo que único que en verdad quería y que era lo que tu me dabas, y que es lo único, que a la fecha añoro… y que me recuerda lo patético que soy… me recuerda la verdad de lo que soy…

….Vuelvo a preguntarme si puedes verme… y quiero creer que no… sin embargo, quiero creer que puedes escucharme… Aún recuerdo la primera vez que compartiste _tu tesoro_ conmigo… tomaste mis pequeñas manos, y en tu regazo, me guiaste por cada una de aquellas piezas que te hacían sonreir… quisiera regresar a esos dias y sentirte una vez mas… quisiera compartir contigo otra vez esa dicha… una dicha que me es arrebatada ahora, en estos momentos, cada vez que mis dedos pasan por las teclas y entonan su canto, _TU_ canto… es extraño como puede ser tan ambiguo aquel maravilloso y maldito momento… convirtiéndose en un recuerdo que hoy en día mas que nunca, atesoro… pero al mismo tiempo, mas que nada, odio…

…¿Te decepcionarias de mi si te dijera que tu mayor tesoro, es lo que mas odio?... Si, lo único que me has dejado, tu único legado, es lo que mas odio en esta vida… _… Por que cada vez que lo hago, recuerdo ese momento… Por que cada que recuerdo ese momento, te extraño… Y por que cada que te extraño, te recuerdo…_

…_Y es solo por eso, que a pesar de que lo odio, vuelvo a tocar el piano..._

**L'estremità **

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Lapsus Depresivo… Por eso es que a pesar de se supone deba ser algo especial por el Dia de las Madres, ha sido triste…

_Un beso y un abrazo a mi Mamá querida…_

_¡¡TE ADORO!!_


End file.
